Las voces y el ropero
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: Odias la situación en que te encuentras: Tu esposa muerta, tu hija señalada por loca. Quieres irte, pero no te das cuenta que ya es tarde.


**Hola! Me pasaba por aquí con una historia un poco rara, no soy fan del suspenso pero hoy se me dio por crear una historia con esa temática ._.U, espero que les guste ^^**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaste de manera lenta, ya estabas cerca así que no tenías apuro, con la mirada buscabas algo mientras apretabas un frasco en el bolsillo de tu abrigo. Encontraste una figura frente a ti, pequeña con un par de trenzas y ojos perlados emocionados a tu llegada.

-**¡Papá!-** chillo la pequeña dándote un abrazo, le correspondiste mientras entraban a la casa, se quitaron los zapatos y fueron a la sala de estar, Mimi-san, la nana de tu pequeña había dejado la chimenea prendida hace 20 minutos, antes de que se fuera.

-**¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy, Hikari?**- preguntaste mientras ibas a la cocina a calentar algo para merendar- ¿Alguna novedad en la escuela?

La pequeña solo te miro con una expresión que no sabrías descifrar bien, entre preocupación y enfado con algo de melancolía. Después de calentar un puré que la nana había dejado en el congelador para la pequeña, te sentaste con ella.

-**¿Qué sucede Hikari?**- volviste a preguntar, mientras le pequeña juntaba sus puños a sus muslos, gesto que habías visto antes, pero no querías recordar quien lo había hecho.

-**Hoy… Fumi-chan me dijo estaba loca, que mis amigos eran mentira, que todo lo que veo es mentira**- la pequeña empezaba a botar lágrimas. Atinaste a abrazarla, apretándola a tu cuerpo- **¿Es mentira, verdad**?

-**Si preciosa, es mentira. No le hagas caso a Fumi-** Seguiste abrazándola, por dentro te dolía las lágrimas de tu hija- **no estás loca.**

La pequeña siento algo mojado en su cabeza, levanto levemente la cabeza y vio tus ojos brunos de llenos de lágrimas, como los de ella. No te había visto así desde que su madre se fue. Se quedaron así un largo rato. Entonces te levantaste y volviste a calentar el puré. Mientras la pequeña se distraía con un programa infantil. Después de un rato, de la nada, se paró y se fue escaleras arriba. A ti no le pareció extraño eso, tal vez iba por algún juguete.

-**Ne… ¿Estás aquí?**- dijo Hikari al llegar a la última puerta del pasillo del segundo piso-** Sal de ahí, papá no quiere que entre ahí.**

-_Tienes que entrar_- escucho que le decían. La pequeña miro nerviosa la puerta. Tú la habías dicho de varias maneras que no tenía que entrar ella ahí.

-**Ok… solo porque tú me lo estas pidiendo**- dijo Hikari mientras abría la puerta y sintió un horrible olor, como si la carne se estuviera descomponiendo- **ugh! Papá no limpio aquí…**

Era un cuarto pequeño, no tenía ventana. Solo tenía una cama vieja con varias manchas oscuras, y un ropero viejo y empolvado. La voz que llamaba a Hikari venia del ropero, así que la pequeña siguió la voz. Sentí que tenía que regresar abajo con su padre, pero aun así abrió la puerta del ropero.

-**¡Hikari! ¡Ahora si vamos a cenar!**- llamaste desde la cocina, pero no obtuviste respuesta. Dejaste la comida en la mesa y subistes a las escaleras. De seguro se había quedado dormida, pero te detuviste en seco al ver la última puerta del pasillo abierto. Miraste la puerta entre sorprendido y aterrado. Avanzaste rápido y entraste. Todo seguía igual excepto la puerta entreabierta del ropero. Caminaste hasta ella, con mucho cuidado. Al abrirla no vio nada, solo viejos vestidos y zapatos.

-**BUUU!**- chillo Hikari detrás de ti. Haciendo que te asuataras, la niña rio. Con una sonrisa la cargaste, muy aliviado.

Odiabas esa habitación, desde que llegaste a esa casa con tu esposa. No podías decirle a tu hija que en ese mismo cuarto, su madre había perdido la vida. Algunos forenses decían que era por un paro cardiaco, así que el caso de la muerte repentina de Hinata Hyuuga fue archivado, pero lo volvieron a abrir hace una semana y determinaron que tal vez pudo haber sido por un veneno, que no pudo ser encontrado en la sangre, te dieron un frasco que encontraron en la escena del crimen y lo confundieron con jarabe de tos. Pero no creías en ninguna de las 2 hipótesis. Tu amigo Gaara, te había comentado acerca de las cosas raras que sucedían en esa casa, hasta antes de tu llegada con Hinata. Por eso tenías miedo que tu hija entrara al cuarto del fondo del pasillo.

Bajaban por las escaleras entre bromas y risas de la pequeña, hoy querías decirle que encontraron un departamento en Suna, donde vivía tu amigo Gaara con su familia. Querias irte de esa casa, que solo malos recuerdos daba a tu pequeña y a ti.

Mientras fuiste a sacar unas bebidas de la cocina, no viste que en el espejo del comedor alguien muy diferente a tu hija estaba sentada en su lugar, alguien con el pelo rubio y desaliñado y ojos de color azul muerto. Mientras que en el ropero del cuarto una pequeña muñeca con trenzas de color negro gritaba ayuda, sin ser escuchada.

La noche había caído y la luz del pasillo daba al cuarto sin ventana, una figura alta de cabello azul se encontraba sentada en la orilla mirando el ropero diciendo palabras con un deje de dolor que no se entendían, pidiendo en sus ojos claros y vacíos, que alguien ayudara a la muñeca del ropero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Gracias por leer! ^-^**


End file.
